Cuando el amor se acaba
by hermy-grint
Summary: Ella lo había perdido. A él, a su vida, todo. Ahora debe de luchar por su amor. Pero hay un problema, un problema de 5 meses.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados.

Please dejen reviews!

**Cuando el amor se acaba.**

**Cap. 1.**

**Lo inevitable.**

_Hoy tampoco vendrá, y no es que me sorprenda, más bien me decepciona; ya son tantas veces que casi he olvidado lo que es estar con él. Ni siquiera se si todavía…, bueno, lo que tenemos ahora no es ni remotamente parecido a lo que solíamos tener. Ya ni un cruce de miradas, ya ningún beso apasionado, ya ninguna tarde apartados del mundo. Sí, hay besos, hay caricias, pero todas tan frías como sus miradas, como sus manos. Y hoy, otra vez, no vendrá. Debía suponerlo. _

_Afuera, las nubes grises se arremolinan y amenazan tormenta. Supongo que todo lo veo como mi estado de ánimo, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente estoy cansada ya. Mi silueta se dibuja borrosamente en la ventana, donde ya las gotas han empezado a caer, y la observo detenidamente. No ha cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, mis facciones siguen siendo las mismas, aunque ahora mi cabello se puede peinar con un poco más de facilidad, algo que agradezco al uso adecuado de la varita. Mi cuerpo es el que mas ha cambiado, pues ya se nota el abultamiento de mi vientre, y bueno, después de 5 meses de embarazo, supongo que eso debía suceder. Mi bebe. Acaricio un poco mi abdomen, solo para hacerle saber que estoy aquí. Su bebe. Sumido en total abandono por parte de él. Nuestro bebe. No, nuestro ya no, ya no hay "nosotros", se perdió hace tiempo ya, como la inocencia, como el amor, como el deseo. _

_Y, por otro lado, están las apariencias. Esas máscaras que ponemos delante de los demás y que se caen al llegar a la casa, a la alcoba. Y hay veces, como hoy, que me lleno de una sensación terrible de desasosiego, de desesperanza. No puedo creer haber terminado así. Justo cuando la vida me empezaba a prometer cosas grandiosas, y las dejé ir. Por él. Si se pudiera, regresaría el tiempo otra vez, y corregiría esos errores. Pero el hubiera no existe. _

En esos momentos, una lechuza se pesó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Hermione, al notarlo, la abrió y permitió que el ave entrara. Era una lechuza muy bonita, totalmente negra. Ella le quitó la carta que tenía amarrada a la pata, y la lechuza inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo. Hermione la vio perderse en el cielo gris y después abrió lentamente la carta. No tenía la menor idea de quien sería, hacia mucho que ya nadie le mandaba cartas.

_Hermione:_

_Como estas? Supongo que de maravilla. Solo te escribo para hacerte saber que Harry y Ron llegaran en una semana y me encantaría que vinieras a visitarnos el próximo sábado, aunque tal vez estés muy ocupada. Sin embargo, se que significaría mucho para ellos verte después de tanto tiempo. Y para serte sincera, a mi también me gustaría. Espero que vengas. _

_Ginny._

Hermione releyó la carta varias veces. Así que Ron y Harry ya llegaban…hacia tanto que los echaba de menos. Echaba de menos sus conversaciones, sus risas, sus juegos. Y sonrió al recordarlos. Claro que iría. Y además ayudaba el que Ginny le hubiera escrito. Durante mucho tiempo, Ginny fue su única amiga, su confidente, pero se habían distanciado a raíz de…de eso. Y ahora, ahora podían estar juntos otra vez. Podrían reanudar su amistad donde la habían dejado. Y era algo que no iba a dejar pasar. No lo echaría a perder otra vez. Claro que iría.

Hermione oyó abrirse la puerta de su departamento y guardó rápidamente la carta. Él llegaba, con la misma cara cansina de siempre. Como la que pone quien preferiría estar en otro lugar, con otra gente. Pero eso a ella, en ese momento no le importó. Estaba feliz, y nerviosa, y triste, y…vaya, ya no sabía que sentía. Pero moría por verlos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_El tren ya esta llegando a la estación. Aún no se por que no podíamos mejor aparecernos, todo hubiera sido más fácil y nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo. Harry esta insoportable, ya no aguanta las ganas de ver a Ginny y estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo. La conozco de toda la vida. Estos años fuera han sido sumamente difíciles para él, y supongo que ahora estarán inseparables. No es que me queje, por supuesto. El estará con ella. Y yo…bueno, yo estaré con la familia. Sólo eso. Aunque, sí, tenía ganas de volver a verla; pero ya nada será como antes. Ahora esta con él. Y que puedo decir? Ella lo escogió sobre mí. Me ganó. Que si la amo? Diablos, la distancia y el tiempo lo único que han hecho es que añore su recuerdo y sienta que cada día la quiera más. Que recuerde su risa, su forma de verme cuando estaba enojada, su aroma. Pero eso no tiene sentido. Ella es feliz con él, y si es feliz, entonces yo debo serlo por ella. Aunque me duela._

Harry veía disimiladamente a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo. Le preocupaba. Hacia ya tanto tiempo que había dejado atrás las bromas y risas, y ahora, siendo ya todo un hombre, se portaba demasiado maduro. Y demasiado cerrado con las mujeres. No es que no hubiera tenido algunas relaciones, de hecho había tenido muchas más que el propio Harry, pero todas tan triviales y frívolas que Harry se preguntaba si alguna vez el pelirrojo se volvería a abrir hacia otra persona. Hacia alguien que no fuera ella.

El tren aminoró poco a poco la marcha y los dos amigos se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus pertenencias, dispuestos a salir. El tiempo había hecho cambios sustanciales en los dos. Ahora se veían mucho más decididos, más dedicados. Pero sin duda el cambio más notorio era el físico. Ambos estaban mucho más morenos de lo que habían sido durante el colegio, esto se debía a las largas horas que pasaron bajo el sol, aunque sinceramente, el bronceado se le veía mejor a Harry. También el cuerpo de ambos se había vuelto un poco más musculoso, pero no en exageración. Y además, sus cuerpos mostraban varias cicatrices, fruto de las peleas libradas. Ron tenía una bastante grande en el brazo derecho y, ocultas por su camisa, varias en el pecho y espalda. Harry también tenía, pero más pocas y mucho menos marcadas. Lentamente, salieron de su compartimiento, y ya la familia Weasley en pleno estaba esperando para recibirlos.

-Ron! Harry!- la madre de Ron se abalanzó sobre ellos, sollozando de la emoción.

-Mamá, me estás asfixiando!- se quejó Ron, aunque por dentro le daba gusto volver a ver a su familia. Harry sin embargo, se dejó hundir en el abrazo de la sra. Weasley.

Los demás Weasley también estaban radiantes. Los gemelos, Bill y Ginny los colmaron de abrazos y bienvenidas. Eran todo lo que quedaba de la familia. Arthur, Charlie y Percy habían muerto, casi 3 años atrás. Ron nunca se perdonó el no haber estado junto a su padre, ese día. El no haberse podido despedir de él. Pero ahora estaba allí y ya nunca más se iría.

Ginny se unió en un beso con Harry, un beso que ya había esperado 4 años y no esperaría más. Sin embargo, si ellos lo hubieran notado en aquel lugar, si hubiera mirado alrededor, si hubieran puesto más atención a los detalles, habrían visto que no estaban solos. Que ya no estarían solos. Que alguien, bastante peligroso para dos de ellos se había infiltrado ya en sus vidas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione estaba bastante apurada. Ya iba tarde. El problema es que no sabía que ponerse, pues casi nada se le veía bien con un embarazo de 5 meses. No, eso no era verdad. El problema era él. Ella, después de sentirse tan feliz de volverlo a ver, había entrado en pánico. Simple y puro pánico. Que tal si ella iba y el se negaba a verla? O que tal si el llegaba con alguien más?

Justo cuado tomaba su bolso y se disponía a salir (sabía que Víktor llegaría tarde ese día), su esposo abrió la puerta.

-Viktor!- dijo ella, nerviosa, él no la dejaría ir. No a la casa de Ron.

-Hermione, a donde vas?- le dijo el receloso, dejando las llaves del departamento en la mesa.

-Este, yo iba a…a dar un vistazo a las tiendas. Hace mucho que no voy al centro.- dijo ella, segura de que Viktor iba a descubrir la mentira.

-Sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola. Si quieres te llevo, tengo la tarde libre.

-Pero, es que quede de verme con una amiga, tú sabes para charlar un rato.

-Una amiga?- dijo él y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su cara- quién?

-…Luna, sí Luna Lovegood. La conoces, hace poco vino a la casa.

-La loca?

-No esta loca! Y no trates así a mis amigos!- dijo ella, enfureciéndose, si es cierto, hace mucho no se llevaba bien con Luna pero había aprendido a quererla; después de todo era la única que estuvo con ella. Que no la abandonó.

-Como sea.- dijo él, mostrando indiferencia.- Ve con ella si quieres, pero no tardes mucho.

-Eso es otra cosa que quería decirte, me voy a quedar a dormir en su casa.- Le la miró, evaluándola, y hermione apretó fuertemente sus manos, para evitar que temblaran, después de un silencio un tanto prolongado, Viktor por fin habló.

-Esta bien, pero tengo una cena el lunes y necesito que vayas.- le dijo en forma autoritaria, y luego, sin despedirse se metió a su cuarto.

Hermione casi brincó de alegría, pero luego llamó a Luna, solo para ponerla al tanto.

-Vas a ir a casa de Ron?- preguntó esta cuando Hermione le contó todo.- Pero que él y tu…

-Sí, pero es una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

-Y Viktor?

-Por favor Luna, tú ya sabes como esta todo con él. Francamente, no creo que dure mucho más. Oye, por que no vas también?

-En serio?- Luna lo meditó un poco.- No se si deba, después de todo no estoy invitada.

-Solo ve a cenar, a las ocho, sí?

-Está bien, lo haré. Iré.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione aparcó un poco antes de llegar a aquella casa que tantos recuerdos traía, intentando calmarse. Sabía que sí él se negaba a hablarle era sólo culpa suya. Su culpa. Y de nadie más. Por que razón tuvo que jugar con los sentimientos de aquél pelirrojo? Por qué se había dejado llevar? Aún no lo sabía y creía que no lo sabría nunca.

**Flashback.**

-Hermione, apurate!

La joven se miró al espejo y sonrió complácida. Luego puso un poco de maquillaje en su cara y color a sus labios. Listo. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y lo miró, esperando su punto de vista.

-Te ves…hermosa.- dijo Ron, rodeándola con sus brazos y acercando su boca al oído de ella.- Por eso te amo.

-Ron!- sus bocas se juntaron en un beso dulce y apasionado.- Me vas a arruinar el maquillaje.- dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Ya pareces Ginny.- Agregó él.

-Oye! Te escuché.- dijo Ginny mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vámonos ya, sino no vamos a llegar a tiempo.- los apremio Harry.

**Flashback.**

Sí, esa parecía una vida feliz. Con sus amigos, con su novio. Con sueños e ilusiones. Parecía lo que siempre había querido. Pero aquella ya no era su vida. Ella, la sabelotodo, la perfecta, la matada, la que no podía echar a perder nada; lo había arruinado todo, habían bastado solo unos cuantos minutos para echar a la borda toda una vida. Pero esa era su oportunidad, él, Ron, regresaba. Y ella iba a tratar por todos los medios posibles arreglar aquello que tiempo atrás había perdido. Pero había un problema. Un problema de 5 meses.


End file.
